Christmas Conflict
by MysteryStar27
Summary: It Christmas eve and Kagome has invited everyone over for diner. Everyone means Sesshomaru as well. Can Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get along long enough for the night to be enjoyable. AU Written for Inu Secret Santa on Tumblr. Gift for Jocelyn. MERRY CHRISTMS EVERYBODY!


_**HE** ** _Y_! Christmas fic! Enjoy! **_

_**Inuyasha and co belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Loves and Smiles**_

 _ **-Mystery 3** _

Frigid wind whipped through the streets of Tokyo, twisting through streets and penetrating even the thickest of coats. The freezing temperatures yielded no moisture and thus the dry chilling wind cut through skin and bones to chill even the toughest of souls, causing everyday passerbys to hold themselves tighter against the cold. Whipping through the streets and sending long moonlight hair into a frenzy, stray strands flew all directions into the air and off their owners shoulders, causing a huff of annoyance at the wind and its playful antics. One indignant half demon sighed in frustration and smoothed down his locks. The one day he forgets to wear a coat. Golden eyes narrowed as the 15 year old blew some of his already messy bangs from his tanned face. Inuyasha Takahashi wanted nothing more than to curl up in his home where it was warm and the wind was not blowing fiercely all around him. But he had made a promise, one he intended to keep. He found himself transversing the streets towards his best-friends' house. He had been invited (more like forced into agreement) over to one Kagome Higurashi's home for Christmas dinner along with his other friends. Kagome's family had gone off to a vacation in the United States. Kagome had declined to accompany them, on the account that she volunteered to watch over little Shippo, who was too young to make the trip. So Kagome was alone at home with her 5 year old little brother and had invited everyone over for dinner on the 24th of December. A scowl split the dog demons lips at the reminding thought that everyone, included his elder brother. Of course Kagome had to invite him. If Inuyasha had his way she would have never even known the "Killing perfection" existed. But one fateful encounter at the park later and Kagome had discovered he had a niece. Well that was the end of that secret. Kagome had taken up looking after his brothers daughter when he was at work and now the two were closer than he ever wanted them to be. Kagome was one of his favorite people….and his brother was his least favorite.

Inuyasha and his older brother did not get along. They hadn't had a pleasant conversation since their Father had died 10 years ago. Safe to say Inuyasha was not looking forward to spending the evening with his sibling. Even if Kagome was there….But those feelings were for a different time. The dog eared boy held out hope that his older sibling would be too stuck up to return Kagome's invitation. The wind picked up in speed, causing Inuyasha to hold his arms around his red plaid shirt and pick up his pace. He could get lost in his thoughts later. For now all he wanted was to get to Kagome's where it was warm. He nearly shouted for joy when he came within eyesight of the cherry red gate that housed the steep steps to the Higurashi shrine. Passing through the tall worn wooden structure he bounded up the uncountable stairs to the shrine grounds. Kagome's house was a modern two story house set behind the actual shrine. Passing the shrine, Inuyasha briefly stopped to gaze at the sacred tree. He never really understood its significance but Kagome had once told him it was a sacred tree of ages that had been in her family's property for generations. The old tree towered over the shrine's roof and was fenced off. A large scar ran the length of its trunk. Even if Inuyasha didn't understand it all, he had always felt this tree held importance of some sort. A sweet feminine voice broke him from his musings.

"Inuyasha! Hey!" Kagome was waving at him from her back-door a few hundred feet away from the old well house. The half demon gave a slight smirk and bounded over to her.

"What are you doing out in this cold without a coat? You'll catch sickness." Kagome fussed over his thin red vest, which was the only thing coming close to protection from the cold. She stood in the doorway that was leaking warmth from the heated indoor structure.

"Geez woman, I'm fine." He bumped and pushed his way past her, hearing a huff from the obviously annoyed teenager. He just wanted inside and had to restrain himself from sighing in relief at the higher temperature.

"You don't have to be so rude." Kagome Higurashi scolded him with a stern look in her dark stormy blue eyes.

"Keh" He turned away from her and cross his arms. Kagome huffed yet again and turned away, seeing the futility in arguing. It was Christmas after all.

"Well, Sango is the only one here and I just put the ham in the oven. I hope you're hungry." Kagome spoke with excitement, flinging her midnight black hair over her shoulder as she pushed Inuyasha further inside. Coming into the living room, Inuyasha spotted Sango seated on the plush cream colored couch. The young teenager had donned a pale pink sweater in light of the cold weather and was currently bent over a sheet of coloring pages for some kids show that Inuyasha was vaguely aware existed. Shippo sat next to her magenta slippered feet on the floor, with numerous colored crayons scattered around him. Inuyasha casually rested his hands behind his head and slowly moved his way over to sit beside the brown haired young woman.

"Hello Inuyasha." Sango looked up from her coloring to greet the half demon beside her. Inuyasha grunted in greeting and leaned back on the couch next to her. Sango leaned forward once again, letting her brown hair fall over her shoulder slightly. She addressed him again without looking up from her cartoon coloring.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asked calmly, a hint of edge in her voice. She was wording herself carefully, hoping not to set off the boy's fiery temper. Sango was as sharp as ever. Inuyasha saw what she was implying but refused to play along.

Inuyasha blew his long bangs from his face in annoyance. "Which part?" He asked.

Sango let her brown eyes scan his face for any aggression, but finding he was just as guarded on the subject of the evening as she was, she clarified.

"Sesshomaru called earlier. He confirmed his attendance tonight." She spoke softly.

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. The strained relationship between the two brothers was no secret. The screaming matches were legendary and it was more often than not that things got physical in their fights.

"Let the jerk come. I don't give a damn." The half demon huffed and closed his eyes and leaned back. Obviously showing he was done with the topic. Sango didn't push and simply went back to her coloring. She let the crimson colored wax utensil slide across the paper as she thought about the impending fight that was bound to happen. Kagome would do her damndest to make sure the siblings did not engage in an argument of any kind this evening. But it was more often than not, completely futile. They would spit curses from simply seeing each other. Luckily enough for them. Sesshomaru had agreed to bring his 4 year old daughter, Rin, along to the gathering. Sesshomaru would never do anything that would upset her and Kagome could keep the unruly half demon next to her in check...for the most part. Sango held out that the two females' influence over the two demons would hold strong throughout the night.

Sango had just finished her thought when Inuyasha tensed beside her, not a second before the doorbell rang. His nose was as keen as ever. Kagome came rushing from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her pear colored apron as she hopped over the end of the couch, missing Inuyasha by a hair and excitedly answered the door. And low and behold there stood Sesshomaru in all his glory. Identical amber eyes met across the room instantly and the tension sparked. A heavy atmosphere permeated the air as the brothers glared openly. The magenta stripes on Sesshomaru's face twitched in agitation and his eyes narrowed under pristine white hair. Just when kagome looked about ready to smack somebody to break the air, little Rin ran through the door and tackled Inuyasha in his seat. Black hair askew and wide sunny eyes smiling, she beamed at the half demon and tugged gently on the long forelocks of hair that framed his face.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" A megawatt smile with a missing tooth grinned at him from his lap and Inuyasha let a rare smile grace his handsome features.

"Hey kid." he gently pried her little fists from his hair, careful of his claws. The little human girl hugged him, which he returned with a sarcastic eye roll. Kagome grinned at the sight from across the room. Inuyasha always had a soft spot for Rin and had a fairly good relationship with her. Sesshomaru said nothing but quietly analyzed the scene with his calculating eyes.

Miroku appeared behind Sesshomaru and desperately tried to reach over the ridiculously tall dog demon to make his presence known.

"Hey everybody! I bought pie!" The religious man called from behind Sesshomaru.

"Oh! Miroku! How thoughtful. Please come in!" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's pressed jacket sleeve and pulled him forcefully out of the way. Kagome and Rin were the only two who could get away with getting anywhere near Sesshomaru. Inuyasha could too, but only because he was the only one who did not fear for his life around the intimidating demon. Sesshomaru had come to respect Kagome's intellect and reliability and saw her as a friend. Not that he would ever admit such.

Mirkou came in through the door in a long overcoat. His hair, which was normally bound in a ponytail at the nape of his neck was spewed in all directions and free from its ties. His violent eyes smiled in mirth.

"This wind is crazy! I nearly lost my pie on the way here." He laughed and handed the pie off to Kagome, shedding his coat. Kagome giggled and swayed her way over to the kitchen to set the pie in the fridge for desert.

"I'll say, you look like you went too many rounds on a roller coaster Miroku." Sango commented on his rather silly appearance.

"Or you were hit by a bus." Inuyasha remarked crassly. Rin had moved to pull the red bandana from his head and was pulling on his ear, causing him to wince.

Miroku attempted to smooth his frazzled hair and tie it back again while Sesshomaru walked over to the couch Inuyasha and Sango had seated themselves on. Inuyasha visibly tensed at the approach.

"That's enough now Rin, you shouldn't be so rough with his ears." His voice cut through the room for the first time that night and the half demon found himself surprised at his brother's words. He continued to be surprised as Sesshomaru lifted the little girl from his lap and pulled her into his own arms. Sango, who had been trying in vain to tame Miroku's hair, stopped and started, as did the teenager beneath her fingers, at the regal dog demon's actions and words. Inuyasha had dropped his shocked expression but his eyes narrowed in mistrust. The daze was quickly snapped form the room when Kagome reentered and stated that dinner would be done soon.

Having spaced completely upon his entry to the home, Inuyasha inquired. "What are we having?" His lax posture returning, if not still guarded.

"I told you Inuyasha, we're having ham." Kagome smiled and went to say hello to Rin, who was now coloring along with Shippo on the floor.

"Still as observant as ever Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commented. Sango winced. Miroku sighed and Kagome took a panicked expression. If one were to know Sesshomaru well enough, they would see the slight softening of his eyes, the small twitch of his eyebrow in amusement, and one would be able to draw conclusion that the elder dog demon was merely stating this in gest. But this was not the case for any of the characters sitting in the living room of Higurashi Shrine, including a now very irritated, half demon.

"You got a fucking problem with me?" Inuyasha seethed, venom dripping from his voice. Miroku stood from his seat, ready to intervene if fists were thrown. Kagome gasped sharply and snapped at Inuyasha's to watch his language around children. The kids on the carpet immediately sensed the tension and anger and became flighty and scared. Sango smacked her hand to her forehead. Things were going so well too….

Sesshomaru realized his mistake a second too late. He truly had the intentions of a fight free evening. But it seemed that his relationship with his little brother had become so bad that the slightest thing would put him on the offensive. In all honesty Sesshomaru was tired of fighting, but he and Inuyasha never seemed to be able to even be civil around one another anymore. He could have chosen more careful words. This was not the time or place for this. A conversation was due with his brother. Long overdue...but again. Time and place. So Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think to do. He panicked.

"You heard me you incompetent fool." his golden gaze hardening he spoke with a cold voice. Sesshomaru was not very good at panicking. Inuyasha felt a dagger slice through his mind. Hurt and anger flashed in his eyes and he rose from his seated position in order to glare the last two inches into his elder brother's eyes.

"If anyone here is incompetent, it's you." Inuyasha countered. Sparks flew from their eyes and the atmosphere took a deadly turn. Inuyasha's hands were forming fists and Sesshomaru had spread his stance to one of defense rather than his usual casual aloofness.

"STOP!" Everyone in the room froze and whipped to face Kagome. The young woman was watching with tears sparkling in her eyes and holding little Rin, who was already full on crying, to her chest. Rin was wiping her tears on Kagome's green and black sweater. Both were staring at the brothers who had frozen upon the sight of tears. If there was anything a Takahashi man was weak towards….it was a woman's tears.

"Daddy…" Rin sniffled and gazed at Sesshomaru with such upset shame in her eyes that the mighty demon nearly had a heart attack on the spot. The little girl he had adopted 2 years ago had wrapped him around her finger and he couldn't stand to see her so upset...and at his own actions.

Kagome readjusted Rin and gazed at Inuyasha with such upset and unreadable emotion in her eyes. "Inuyasha, stop this. Please. This isn't right." The tears in her eyes got bigger and Inuyasha nearly choked. Both brothers were across the room in seconds, Sesshomaru had Rin in his arms, shushing her in soft tones and Inuyasha had a hand on Kagome's arm and the other was wiping her tears, trying to reassure her they wouldn't fight.

The siblings nodded at each other over the girls' heads. A silent agreement to have a private conversation outside after the two had settled down.

The two other residents in the room relaxed and sighed. Sango had sat down next to Miroku on the loveseat and visibly leaned against him.

"That was close." Sango whispered. "I'm glad those two came to their senses." She finished.

Miroku paused before a devilish smile overtook his face. "Why my dear Sango, I had no idea you felt that way." He spoke seductively and Sango stared at him in confusion before realizing she had accidentally held his hand in her relief.

" No! No, Miroku it's not like that!" She sputtered, leaning away and shaking her hands and head in a motion to emphasize her point.

"There's no need to be shy Sango." Miroku grabbed her hand and held it lovingly.

"Oh. And who said I was being shy?" Sango would play along. Miroku became flustered, not used to having his flirting turned against him, and laughed nervously. Sango knew she had him pegged and burst into laughter at his embarrassed expression. They both eventually dissolve into laughter and succeed in lifting the mood. Things calmed down considerably and Shippo and Rin went back to playing, changing their colors in favor of a few of Shippo's toys. Kagome had decided to play with them while waiting for the food to cook, while Miroku and Sango were having a pleasant conversation that consisted of more than a little flirting. Meanwhile the two demon siblings had made their way to the outside porch without any wandering eyes catching them...or so they thought. The second the back sliding door and curtain were shut, all residents in the room minus the two children had their ears pressed to the door, eager to hear what conversation the two brothers would yield.

Outside. Sesshomaru had closed off his expressions while Inuyasha was obviously angry. They wouldn't fight seriously. Not with the threat of upsetting their respective audiences on the other side of the door. But a rather serious and upsetting conversation would take place.

"What the hell Sesshomaru! Are you trying to pick a fight, cause if you are..!" the threat hung in the air. It was not an empty one.

"I am not trying to fight Inuyasha." He spoke calmly, keeping his anger from getting the best of him and making thing worse.

"You are always trying to pick a fight with me you idiot!" The half demon fumed at his older brothers blatant lie.

"Everytime you see me you always say something that leads to a fight!"

"You are just as much to blame for that as I am!" Sesshomaru's voice rose slightly. Not enough to be considered yelling but enough to be noticable.

"You started it!"

"I did no such thing!"

"You did too you jerk" 

"You are acting like a child"

"And you're acting like a pompous ass!"

Sesshomaru flushed in anger and inhaled ready to retort and make a stinging blow that would lead to more fighting when he truly looked at his little brother's face. Hurt and betrayal ran across his features and he was shaking with barely repressed emotions. Inuyasha, seeing that Sesshomaru was not going to retort, deflated almost instantly.

"Why are we like this?" The half demon looked exhausted and fed up.

Sesshomaru's anger fell from his shoulders and he released a deep sigh.

"I don't know little brother. I honestly don't know. It's like we don't even know how to get along." He and Inuyasha had been so close once, those days seemed lifetimes ago, which they very well were.

Both demons were silent for several beats. Their anger gone, replaced by sadness and confusion.

"After the old man died...I didn't know how to feel and I couldn't get anywhere near you or Aunt Kimi without both of you flipping out. I don't know but...things were never the same." Inuyasha spoke softly. Tiredly. His eyes misting with memories from when he was no older than 5. He wasn't wrong. Both Sesshomaru and his mother had been distraught at their father's death.

"I didn't really know how to feel about it either, and I took it out on you." Sesshomaru sighed and sat down on the porch step. Inuyasha started at his statement and cautiously sat beside him.

"I guess we're both kinda at fault for the way things turned out. We have behaving pretty badly huh?" Inuyasha inquired with a sarcastic grin.

Sesshomaru barked a short bitter laugh and nudged his younger sibling's shoulder with his own.

"I guess we have."

Several heartbeats passed before Sesshomaru spoke again, overcome with emotion and trying and failing to keep it from his voice.

"I'm tired of fighting."

"I am too." Inuyasha spoke this time, his voice breaking.

"Then let's not fight." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Do we even know how to?" Inuyasha inquired, his eyes distant.

"Maybe not, but we can figure it out." Sesshomaru let a very rare smile slip onto his face and Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said softly and gently punched Sesshomaru's arm, which elicited a larger smile.

Another beat.

"You think we should tell em?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"Might as well."

It was then that the three teens fell face first at the 20 year old demons abrupt opening of the back sliding door. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and even little Shippo grinned sheepishly from the dog pile at the two amused demons.

It was then that the little red headed fox demon decided to speak up.

"Is something burning?" All the elders' eyes widened as a unified shout rang through the Higurashi shrine.

"THE HAM!"

Thirty minutes later, the whole gang found themselves seated at a red foam booth at a local 24 hour KFC restaurant. Sesshomaru had bolted to the kitchen to pull a very blackened ham from the oven and Miroku had sprayed down the fire that had caught the frilly curtains above the stove. After informing Kagome's mother of what happened via phone, they all decided to go to the only restaurant open on Christmas Eve, and drove there courtesy of Sesshomaru. Kagome sat on one end with Rin and Shippo next to her. And Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the middle, with Miroku and Sango taking the other end. They ordered the biggest meal of chicken on the menu and were munching happily while all smiles and laughter at Kagome's expression over the burnt ham, much to the school girl's charigin.

"It's not that funny!" She shrieked with a red face, hiding behind her hands. Inuyasha laughed harder. Kagome flicked a chicken bone at him, but the half demon ducked last second and the bone whacked Sesshomaru in the cheek. The elder dog demon turned his piercing gaze at her, She blushed and frantically pointed to the still laughing Inuyasha. Said half demon was caught from his mirth when a large glob of potatoes was splashed on his head. He glared at Sesshomaru who smirked in humor. Golden eyes lit up and he flicked a spoonful of peas at his older brother, who ducked, the peas smacking Miroku in the face, leaving one stuck in his nose. Rin found this particular funny and being the child she was, threw a handful of sticky macaroni at Miroku, which landed in his hair. Sango laughed and Miroku gained a most evil look. It was then that he smeared chicken grease all over forehead, getting the greasy stuff in her hair as well. Sango rolled up her sleeves.

"Oh It's on!" She threw a whole boat of gravy and Inuyasha became covered in it. The whole table laughed at that. Inuyasha smirked and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Cmere! GIVE ME A HUG BIG BROTHER!" The half demon shouted in the empty KFC. The elder of the two shimmied himself under the table and ran across the table away from the sticky mess that was Inuyasha, only to be tackled in a bear hug from behind.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha laughed at Sesshomaru's expression. From there on a full on food fight broke out and everyone was covered in grease, potatoes, and gravy by the end of it and ended up getting asked to leave the establishment. All members laughed and continued their tomfoolery at home, even letting the kids stay up and join in the fun. All were happy and laughter echoed through the shrine. And at the end of the night. Sango slept soundly on the couch with Mirkou on the floor leaned up against the couch. Sesshomaru spent quite some time in the kitchen with Rin and Shippo, cleaning off all the food and grime in the sink. And Kagome had fallen asleep against Inuyasha's shoulder as he sprawled out, fat white flakes beginning to rain from the sky. Sesshomaru and the children joined the others soon and all fell asleep on the couch as the brothers being the only two still awake, watched the first snowfall of the year.


End file.
